Packages for rolls and wrapping machines for making packages for rolls are well known in the art. A wrapping machine which includes means for wrapping radial layers of materials in an interleaved manner are shown in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,567 which was granted Apr. 12, 1988.
Another prior art wrapping machine is disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,882,892 issued Nov. 28, 1989. This prior art wrapping machine is a dual station wrapping machine where successive layers of material are positioned on a roll or body to be wrapped.
Prior art packages for rolls are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,250,875 and 5,487,255. An end disc is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,895,711.
Bodies or rolls to be wrapped by the improved package include paper rolls, such as carbonless paper rolls which are very sensitive to marking. Another type of body to be wrapped is a material roll, for example, a roll of plastic film material which is to be utilized to cover foods in the food industry. The package for this type of a roll must form a package which does not contaminant the film layers being wrapped.